Armor's Nightmare
* * * |type = Primary |grade = |released = 16.9.0 |efficiency/_damage = 59 |fire_rate = 100 (780 rpm) |capacity = 100 (max 500) (200 in default) |mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = |range = Medium-long |theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed |cost = 340 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The Armor's Nightmare is a Primary weapon released as the part of the 16.9.0 Military Update. Appearance It is a desert-camouflaged squad automatic weapon with a 6X mounted optical scope, desert-camouflaged ammo box, bipod and the barrel. Strategy It deals awesome damage, high fire rate, capacity, good mobility and exceptional accuracy. Tips *Run around your opponent shooting at them, as the great mobility and decent capacity will let you keep this up for a fairly long time. *Aim for the head to deal more damage, especially against heavily-aromred enemies. *Do not reload this weapon unless you are absolutely safe as this weapon have moderately-slow reload. **In contrast, pairing it with Cowboy Hat and Storm Trooper Cape shortens the work, though it might not do so in a dramatic way. *This weapon is very general-purposed, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, high magazine capacity and excellent accuracy. *You can use this in most ranges. *This gun is excellent at pinning players down in Team Battle due to the sheer size of its magazine. *Since it has the attribute, you can easily damage multiple heavily armored enemies at once. However, you may wish to stop headshots in the process to well benefit from that attribute. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *Make sure to conserve ammo when aiming for enemies. *Due to the high damage, firing rate, and ammo, the possibilities of this weapon are virtually endless. *This weapon features an exceptional accuracy, so you can use this in long ranges. *If you wish to remain stationary, you may use the bipod. However, do not do so in the long run since you will be vulnerable. *Avoid frequently using this weapon due to the noisy sound when firing. *A skilled enough player could use this weapon at long ranges due to its low recoil. Counters *Stay out of the user's sight as this weapon can take you down in matter of second (no matter how far you are)! *Use an area damage weapon to disorient its users. *Use a flamethrower or shotgun with at least decent mobility to constantly damage them. Be aware of experienced users though. *The high firing noise indicates where its users are. *Attack its users while he is reloading, which renders him vulnerable to counterattacks. However, he may flee to a hidden area so you have to slow its users down with a slowing gadget/weapon. *Any one-shot kill encounters can be proven victorious. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Area damage weapons can make short work on its users. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's semi-pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *The reload speed is quote atrocious, so attack him while he is doing so. However, he may flee in doing so, so you have to use slowing weapons for best results. *Avoid its shots since each shots can deal devastating damage on your armor points (albeit with minor damage penalty on your HP). *This weapon does not have a spread or an area damage, so you could try to counter this weapon by getting close to the person and using a shotgun, flamethrower or other high-efficiency weapons for close ranges. Recommended Maps *Arabian Dust *D-Day *Cargo Ship *Aztec Temple Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *The weapon itself is based from the Next Generation Squad Automatic Rifle (NGSAR). *It is comparable to the majority of the LMGs in the game. *The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Armor's Nightmare". *It is one of the few primary weapons with armor piercing rounds, meaning that the user will deal extensive damage to enemy armor. *It is one of the weapons that are quite expensive, just as most new weapons in the game. *The reason why the word "nightmare" is included in the name is that the weapon possess the armor-piercing attribute. *It is made more cheaper (from 425 to 340 coins) in the 19.0.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Piercing Category:Bipod Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Legendary